


Complications

by freakyfridays



Category: Emergency!
Genre: A very nice blow job, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Kelly Brackett, Smut, letting go, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakyfridays/pseuds/freakyfridays
Summary: Kelly Brackett is at a conference and runs into an old friend from university. To his surprise, he's actually excited to see her again. But he doesn't need any complications in his life. He's a doctor and he has more important things to do than messing around with a woman. He has papers to read and Rampart ER to run. But energetic Carol sweeps him away step by step - and maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy himself for one night. Far away from Rampart emergency.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I just realized all the italics were gone because I had used simple HTML. Fixed that.

Kel found himself in a tight embrace by Carol, his old colleague from Med School. He had just checked in at the ACS’s 61 st  Clinical Congress in San Francisco when she called his name and came his way with open arms. Reluctant at first in the face of such a public display of affection, he returned her hug. _She felt nice. Just right, in fact. He’d not expected that._ He felt her shoulder blades and the softer tissues of her back beneath his fingers. He was also aware of her breasts pressing against him and how their malleable firmness contrasted with his angular chest. _He really should not feel that way. They were in public, at a professional event. But it was pleasant to feel that way, to have a woman in his arms._

“How have you been, Kelly?”, Carol asked peeling away from him.

_She still used his full first name._

“Just fine. There’s a lot of work. ER is pretty busy.”

“I see.” Carol looked amused.

“What?”

“Some things never change, huh. You’re still married to your work.”

Kel lowered his gaze and smiled. _Disarmed. How had he never realized that he had actually missed her?_ Warmth spread from his heart into his chest and belly.

“You do look tired though.”, she continued.

“It’s just the flight and such.”

“The flight from L.A. to San Francisco? Try better next time.” She still looked amused. “Tell you what, Kelly, let’s have dinner tonight after the keynote.”

Kel wanted to politely decline—

“You owe me a more convincing lie.”

_Disarmed once more._

***

They ran into each other again in one of the conference rooms of the convention center a few minutes before the keynote started. They took their seats next to each other. During the lecture, Kel noticed Carol glancing sideways at him a few times, but kept his eyes firmly on the speaker. _He was, after all, a busy doctor who wanted to learn something new from the acclaimed professor in the front. He would make sure that dinner lasted not too long. Of course, he was happy to see her and when they hugged earlier it was unexpectedly nice. But that didn’t make the stack of papers he brought with him to read in the evening any smaller. Nor did it change the fact that nice encounters were just that. Nice. There were more important things to do, like running an ER and a paramedics program._ He had an idea.

“At which hotel are you staying?”, he asked Carol after the talk.

“The Intercontinental.”

“Me too! Why don’t we stay in for dinner?” _Hopefully he didn’t sound too obvious._ “The hotel is said to have a very good restaurant.”

“It does, indeed. I checked it out last night.”

 _Of course, she flew in from Chicago and had likely rather taken an afternoon flight yesterday than a really early one today._ Kel had arrived only this morning right on time for the conference check-in. _The flight from L.A. had really not been a good explanation for his tiredness._

“I had a lazy evening with good food, a hot shower and a book in bed. It was perfect.” She sighed.

 _Mellow amusements,_ Kel thought. But he found himself to be a little jealous of Carol and her ability to enjoy herself. _Maybe he would try to enjoy dinner at least for a little while. Just for tonight, far away from Rampart emergency._

***

It worked out well. The food was indeed delicious and Kel had even agreed to order a bottle of wine. When the plates were cleared from the table, Carol rested her hand on his forearm for a moment.

“You now what? I want dessert.”

 _That lascivious look. Was he supposed to be dessert?_ His heart beat faster. _No, she wouldn’t think like that. Why was this the first thing that came to his mind?_

Meanwhile, Carol grabbed the menu and went on. “No dinner is complete without something sweet afterwards. How do you like Crème brûlée?”

_See, she doesn’t think that way. There’s just going to be dessert. No sexual innuendo anywhere to be seen. But why was his relief over this pierced by tiny ice balls of disappointment?_

While Kel was busy convincing himself that his disappointment was only superficial vanity, Carol had waved for the waiter.

“Would you please put the bill on my room and have the rest of our bottle of wine and two servings of Crème brûlée sent there. The room number is 453 – thank you!”

Kel stiffened. _Her room? Was he wrong after all? Where did she want this evening to lead? Was he supposed to be a second dessert? A more physical one? He really should go to his own room and read another one of the papers he brought with him. There was so much work to do. He could maybe phone in to Rampart and see how things were going. He really didn’t need anything more complicated going on—but the ice balls were gone._

“Just to be clear, I’m not going to accept any of the stupid work-related excuses I just saw on your face.” Carol pointed a finger at him in fake reproval. “And since work is all you know, I’m not expecting any excuses at all.”

Kel must have looked flabbergasted because she giggled. _Disarmed again._

“Come.” She offered her hand. “I promise no harm will come to you from a little relaxation.”

Kel laughed, “I guess. And if so, there are two doctors at scene.”

Carol laughed with him and hooked her arm through his. They made their way to the elevator and wine and dessert arrived in her room just a few moments after them. It was a small room, but it had a sofa with a coffee table. Carol sat down on the far end of the sofa, so Kel took his seat on the other end _. That’s good, a lot of space between them. He could even rest his arm on the back of the sofa without coming too close to her. Good, very good, so it’s just going to be Crème brûlée and a chat then._ A grumpy lump formed in his stomach.

Carol had taken off her shoes and the two lounged on the sofa drinking and eating, and getting lost in old memories and new stories. They laughed at the recollection of an eccentric professor in Med School and how he tried to convince his students that in the olden days diabetes had been diagnosed by the doctor dipping a finger into a urine sample of a patient and tasting it for sweetness. He even showed the technique to the gasping class with a real urine sample. That he had switched the finger that went into his mouth, he only revealed after a few moments during which many a student seemed to have questioned his or her aptitude for the medical profession.

“I really believed him.” Carol had tears in her eyes.

“And I was expecting him to pass around the sample and have us do it.”

Carol cracked up at that again. It felt oddly satisfying to make her laugh. _For a second time tonight._

“That would have been so him”, she concluded.

When their laughter faded, they fell silent for a moment. Carol rested her head on the back of the sofa where Kel still had his arm. Then she turned and looked at him.

“I missed you, Kelly.”

His heart jumped. His palms felt clammy. The angry lump in his stomach, however, turned into butterflies. _There’d be complications._

“I missed you too.” He nodded at the bottle of wine and the empty bowls of dessert. “And all your crazy notions about leisure.”

Carol smiled and he looked back at her. Before he had even made a conscious decision, Kel reached out a little to touch a strand of her hair. She lowered her gaze and turned her head towards his palm. Kel touched her cheek with his fingertips and, barely noticeable, her lips parted. _There will be complications._ Kel’s heart hammered so hard that his throat tightened. And in his loins he felt that delightful pull he had convinced himself to be an utterly unimportant part of his life. _Definitely complications._ Carol inched a little closer to him to streak his hair back over his ear. Kel closed his eyes and got lost in pleasure, but only for a moment. _What was going to happen tonight? What did she expect from him? How would their friendship be affected if he couldn’t live up to her expectations? Was he ready to show himself to her in the role of lover? Was he ready for intimacy, for feeling vulnerable and at the mercy of her judgement of his sexual performance?_

He must have furrowed his brow because Carol’s thumb caressed it now in an attempt to straighten it out.

“There’s no pressure, Kelly.” Her hand trailed down over his cheek to his neck where she rested it gently. “I’m just happy to see you again after such a long time.” Her hand had wandered to his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Her voice turned into a whisper. “I’d really like to kiss right now, but I’m not pushing.”

 _She let him out. He didn’t have to do this. Didn’t have to complicate his life._ But there were the ice balls again.

“I’d like that.” _Why was his voice so hoarse?_

Carol smiled and with her hand on his shoulder pulled herself closer to him. She looked into his eyes again. _Yes, yes he wanted to kiss her. Right here, right now. Far away from Rampart emergency._ As their lips connected softly, Kel’s brain went foggy. His ribcage felt too small to hold his pounding heart and his lungs that seemed to have forgotten how to function properly. He tried to catch his breath, and for a moment, they just breathed together. But with her lips so close to his, he couldn’t resist long. With confusing urgency he nudged her mouth open with his to deepen the kiss. Kel lost his sense of proprioception, his existence focussed down to the heat pulsing inside him.

Carol pushed him back into the sofa and got on her knees. Kel’s hands roamed up her back, enjoying the softness of her flesh through her dress. The kisses she placed on his neck and her elevated breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. He pulled her closer so that she came to straddle him. When she started moving her groin rhythmically over his genital, he barely stifled a moan.

“I like hearing you”, Carol whispered in his ear. “I always liked your voice.”

Kel answered with a sigh as Carol kissed her way down over his larynx and his jugular notch. The anticipation of her going further down shot like an electric current right into his crotch. He pushed up involuntarily and Carol greeted this with a soft moan. Kel let his hands travel down to her buttocks, squeezing the glutei. _Firm and soft at the same time._ He guided the movement of her pelvis with his hands, having her rock in a languid rhythm against him. Heat spread from his center all over his body. _It was almost too much. Where was he to go? What would that insane heat do to him?_ Kel pulled Carol tightly against himself to steady himself, reducing their motions to a minimum. Carol moaned and Kel could hear a smile in her breath.

“You feel so good… your arms… your heat…”, she whispered, urging him on with small rotations of her hips. “… your cock.”

 _Goodness, what had she just said?_ His desire narrowed down to her skin. _He wanted her naked. Now. Warm skin, soft, over malleable flesh._ Frantically he pulled up the hem of her dress and slid his hands underneath it up her back. The bodice of the dress was tailored and prevented him from going up further. He groaned, partly in frustration, partly in response to her rotating her pelvis now in larger circles. Desperation burned hot in his abdomen. _He wanted, he needed to touch her. To press her flush against him until he would explode and melt in her arms at the same time._

Carol opened his necktie and continued to the buttons of his shirt. Kel imagined the buttons. How they were being pushed against the button hole until the fabric gave way and let them through. _Skin. Naked. Now._ He targeted the hard ripples of the zipper of her dress and followed their lead up her back only to go down again and opening the dress. Her skin was hot and silky. Her bra strap was rough and in the way. Kel fumbled it open and pulled both the dress and the bra from her shoulders. He got a glimpse of her breasts. The skin had taken on a rosy color. Her small, pink nipples were erect.

Meanwhile Carol had opened his shirt completely, pulled it out of his pants and pressed herself against him in an embrace that was just as tight as their first one today. _Only this time her breasts were naked on his naked chest._ They took another moment of just breathing, enjoying the stillness of their bodies against each other and the pressure of the embrace. But stillness soon was no option anymore. Kel directed Carol’s head so that he could kiss her again. He was hungry for her and by the force with which she returned his kiss, she was hungry for him too.

Her hands wandered down to his belt, gingerly opening it. Followed by the button of his pants. Then the zipper went down over his genital which was straining against the fabric. _Penis. Cock._ She slid off him, stepping out of her dress and he saw that she was wearing black tights. _Tights are really annoying to undress, so unpractical for sex._ But this inconvenience, her unpreparedness, made the situation much more real than any pair of stockings could ever have done. Everything underneath the thin fabric was rendered so much more desirable. _The curve of her belly. Her black panties. Her thighs. Flesh he wanted to dig his fingers into._

Soon enough this thought was put on hold. Carol lowered herself on her knees between his legs. She pulled down his pants and briefs, stripped him of shoes and socks. His shirt and jacket she left in place. This, paradoxically, made him feel more naked than with all his clothes off. Carol parted his legs slightly more and placed a kiss on the inside of his knee. Then a bit further up. And further. Until she reached his erection. With careful deliberation, _as if to savor the moment_ , she took him into her mouth, her tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. He moaned loudly and was surprised at the sound of desperation that accompanied it. Carol’s hand found his and gave it a squeeze and a little pull. Kel followed the invitation and placed first one, then a second hand on her head.

But he suddenly felt powerless. At the mercy of his own desire, of needs suppressed for so long. _How was he to proceed? What were his hands supposed to do next?_ He tensed in frustration. He wanted to scream, to be consumed by his desire, to light up and be burned by it. But he could not move. He felt his erection abate.

She let go of his cock and looked up. _She must have noticed too. So much for judging his performance. Complications, stupid complications._

“It’s alright, Kelly.” Her voice brought him back, low and gentle. A soft kiss on his thigh. Kel looked down and their eyes met as she placed a kiss on his cock. The sight of her looking up with big eyes and flushed cheeks brought his erection back with pulsating heat.

“You just concentrate on what feels good.” Another kiss on his cock.

”There’s no more for you to do tonight.” A kiss further down on his balls.

“It’s really hot to see you enjoying yourself.” A slow trail of kisses up his cock.

“How does that sound?”

A mangled sigh was his answer. He tightened his hands around her head, but let go immediately. _Not very elegant._

“Leave your hands.” She sounded amused again.

And then she lowered her head down again to take in his cock. Her tongue firmly on the underside, paying careful attention to the frenulum every time she moved up. Her hand gently cupped his balls, testing out the amount of pressure that made him moan. His mind went blank. He was pure pleasure at her touch. Nothing else mattered in that moment. _Only her touch_. He could feel the tiny waves of electricity pushing him closer to the edge. Each convulsion in his groin carrying a promise of gleaming bliss. He was so ensconced in his own pleasure that at first he did not realize that she had exchanged her mouth for her hand and slid up the sofa to straddle him again. She kissed him and he could taste the evidence of how close she had brought him to the edge. She pressed his cock with one hand against her vulva that was still covered by her tights. The picture of his flesh against the dark fabric sent waves of heat through his cock. _He could not take it any longer. His brain would short-circuit and he would be lost. He needed to come soon._

“Your cock feels amazing… You feel amazing…” Her gaze was burning on his face. And in his abdomen white-hot desperation swelled and swelled.

“I’d love to see you come… Come for me, Kelly… Please, I want to feel y—“

His orgasm was taking him in slow motion. _It would be too strong for him. What would it do to him?_ It took no notice of his worries and consumed his whole being. The first contractions in his lower body were so strong that he felt them spread through his arms and legs. With every spasm, his cock pulsed hot semen over Carol’s hand, his belly, his chest. It went on and on. The contractions continued even after ejaculation. Carol tenderly let him ride out his orgasm against her hand and body until he slumped into the sofa. Slowly he returned to consciousness. He hadn’t been aware of anything during his orgasm. _As if his existence had been put on hold for a few moments._ He needed some time t o catch his breath and his sanity. When he finally looked up her face was all wonder and affection. _He was save with her._ Their eyes met and she bent down to kiss him. It was delicate and gentle as if closing a door ever so softly.

Carol stroked back a few sweat-soaked strands of hair from his forehead and got up. She returned from the bathroom with some paper tissues. She did not hand them to Kel, but cleaned him up herself. Then she got up again and offered him a hand once more.

“Come. Let’s rest.”

Kel complied and let her peel off his shirt and jacket. She slid under the covers next to him, resting her head on his chest and idly caressing him until he fell asleep.


End file.
